Lazos de sangre
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sirius Black al fin logró escapar de Azkaban, sin embargo, antes de buscar a Harry hay una cosa que debe hacer... recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado muchos años atrás, aunque ese 'algo' lo odie y lo desprecie con toda su alma. Sirius y Draco NO SLASH


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Aclaración: NO ES SLASH**

* * *

**Lazos de sangre**

**I**

**¡Fuga en Azkaban!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy despertó de un sobresalto.

Respirando agitadamente, se revolvió el platinado cabello, limpiando con una mano las pequeñas perlas de sudor que brillaban sobre su pálida frente.

De nuevo otra maldita pesadilla.

Lanzando un bufido se deshizo de la camisa de su pijama, girando involuntariamente el rostro hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación. Afuera llovía a cántaros, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo. No era como que planeara pasar el día fuera de todos modos. Además, detestaba exponerse al sol.

Se vistió con movimientos parsimoniosos, cuidando de no dejar ninguna imperfección que pudiera arruinar su pulcra imagen a la vista, tal y como su padre siempre hacía.

Una vez enfundado en un costoso traje de color negro, se aventuró a bajar al salón principal, tal y como todos los días, adivinando de antemano que de seguro su madre ya estaría en la mesa, al igual que su padre; ambos esperándolo para comenzar el ceremonioso desayuno. Todas las mañanas eran exactamente iguales, pero eso estaba bien. Draco se consideraba particularmente fanático de las rutinas. No podía concebir su vida de otra forma. Ningún Malfoy podría. Por eso no hubo sorpresa ni estupor alguno cuando encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa principal, arreglados para la ocasión y elegantemente acomodados cada uno en sus respectivos lugares.

Draco saludó con un seco 'buenos días' que de inmediato fue correspondido, y tomó asiento a la izquierda de su padre, dos lugares más apartado.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño?— el menor alzó sus aburridos ojos grises con curiosidad ante lo extraño de la pregunta, pues su madre nunca solía tener tales gestos de innecesaria cortesía.

—Bien, supongo— respondió, algo dubitativo. Odiaba las cosas que no encajaban en su rutina diaria.

—Me alegro— Narcissa Malfoy sonrió con ternura. Segunda cosa extraña esa mañana; y luego, todos volvieron a guardar silencio mientras una decena de elfos domésticos servían el portentoso desayuno entre miradas rehuidas y exageradas reverencias.

Draco suspiró con alivio cuando todo pareció regresar a la normalidad.

—Draco, mi viejo amigo Nott vendrá esta tarde con su hijo. Organiza algo para entretenerlo mientras su padre y yo hacemos negocios.

—Claro. No te preocupes por eso, padre— respondió con voz aburrida, arrastrando cada palabra. No era que la llegada de Theodore le incomodara, después de todo, se podía decir que eran 'amigos', pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar de esa forma tan pedante que ni siquiera se molestaba en cambiar el tono con sus padres.

—Perfecto entonces— Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie con parsimoniosa elegancia y, de inmediato, tres elfos corrieron hacia él, alcanzándole una túnica, su bastón y un reloj de oro— Me esperan en el Ministerio— anunció mientras se colocaba la túnica negra— Te veré luego, querida. Hijo— se despidió de su familia con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, desapareciendo casi al instante, dejando a Draco y a su madre completamente a solas.

—Termina tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe, Draco.

Sólo hubo un asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Draco detestaba quedarse a solas con Narcissa. Ella era su madre, y la amaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que una ligera incomodidad lo embargara cuando estaba a solas con ella. Nunca hablaba con su madre porque nunca sabía sobre qué podía conversar con ella. A Draco no le interesaba saber acerca de las damas de la alta sociedad mágica y a su madre no le interesaba saber acerca de sus pensamientos de adolescente. La suya era una relación de respeto y cordialidad; demasiado fría, tal vez, para ser la de una madre y su hijo, pero mucho más afectuosa que la que llevaba con Lucius, su padre. Pero eso nunca le había importado al menor de los Malfoy. Sabía que su madre había sido educada para demostrar el menor afecto posible, y eso era lo apropiado. Él también detestaba las demostraciones de afecto públicas, tanto familiares como del tipo romántico. Esa clase de vulgaridades las dejaba para _muertos de hambre_ como los Weasley.

—Ama Narcissa, el amo Malfoy envió esto para usted, ama. El amo envió una nota a Dolf y dijo que era urgente que el ama lo leyera cuanto antes, ama.

De reojo, Draco vislumbró como uno de los elfos se había acercado sigilosamente a su madre, haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras extendía un enrollado periódico entre sus diminutas manos hacia su madre para que ésta lo tomara. Narcissa detuvo la taza de porcelana que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios y enarcó una de sus finas cejas.

—Bien— con su mano libre, tomó el ejemplar de El Profeta de ese día, con su hijo observándola a cada momento.

Entonces sucedió. Draco oyó el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos, y de inmediato alzó la vista, asombrándose ante lo que sus ojos veían, pues jamás había visto aquella mueca en el perfecto rostro de su madre. Repentinamente, sus hermosas facciones se habían contorsionado en un rictus del más puro terror, entremezclado con la conmoción propia de quien no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo.

Las manos de Narcissa temblaban mientras ella aún sostenía aquel periódico, con los ojos llorosos y ligeramente desorbitados, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a su hijo.

— ¿Madre? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Narcissa no respondió; es más, ni siquiera dio señales de haber oído a su hijo.

— ¿Mamá?— Draco suavizó un tanto el tono de su voz, intentando, en vano una vez más, captar su atención— ¡Madre!— como último recurso, el menor Malfoy se puso de pie, llegándose hasta su madre con el semblante inundado de auténtica preocupación— ¿Qué ocurre?— insistió tras colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Narcissa, obligándola a recordar su presencia.

—Draco…— musitó con voz ahoga. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus ojos como pequeños y brillantes surcos.

Draco frunció mucho el ceño. Su madre nunca había llorado; al menos, no en su presencia.

—Yo… yo no…— balbuceó ella, con la voz estremecida.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Está bien mi padre?— al preguntar aquello, un ligero sollozo escapó de los labios de su progenitora, a la vez que ella se llevó una mano al rostro, tapándose la boca. Entonces Draco también se estremeció, temiendo que realmente algo malo le hubiese pasado a Lucius.

— ¡Habla, madre! ¡¿Qué es lo ocurre?!— perdió todo aire de impasibilidad al instante, y, sin medir sus acciones, sujetó a su madre por los codos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, y ese simple gesto pareció hacer reaccionar a Narcissa, quien, horrorizada aún, se apartó de su hijo con suavidad y una mirada huidiza, buscando algo compulsivamente con la mirada.

— ¡Dolf!— gritó de pronto, ignorando deliberadamente las preguntas de Draco— Quiero que reúnas a todos los elfos, y los quiero a TODOS en la sala de inmediato, ¡¿oíste?!— Draco enarcó una ceja mientras la diminuta criatura se limitaba a hacer otra pronunciada reverencia antes de desaparecer una vez más.

— ¡Madre! ¡¿Qué es lo que...?!

— Sube a tu habitación, Draco— lo cortó de inmediato, girándose hacia él con gesto severo— Cierra la puerta y no salgas hasta que te de la orden, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!— Se escandalizó, sin intentar ocultarlo— Esto es muy extraño, ¡dime qué es lo que está...!

— ¡SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN DRACO!— gritó, callando a su hijo debido a la sorpresa, pues Narcissa nunca, jamás, había osado alzarle la voz, por eso, cuando ella salió disparada hacia las cocinas, se permitió dirigirle una mirada de profundo resentimiento. Por más su madre que fuera, _nadie _podía tratar a un Malfoy de esa forma.

Decidido a obtener respuestas, iba a seguir a su madre, ignorando el ajetreo de elfos que se movían de un lado a otro, suplicándole que se dirigiera a su habitación. No obstante, antes de dar el primer paso, sus ojos, grises y aburridos, repararon en el periódico que su madre había dejado caer al suelo. Draco enarcó una ceja y dobló las rodillas para tomar el ejemplar por la contraportada, y sin más preámbulos, lo giró para ver el encabezado, abriendo los ojos verdadera sorpresa al encontrarse con la fotografía de un furioso hombre, de cabello largo y enmarañado, rugía ferozmente mientras sostenía una placa con su nombre frente a él; ¿acaso era eso lo que había asustado tanto a su madre?

Volvió a enfocan la vista en la fotografía de _El Profeta, _sin embargo, no llegó a leer lo que decía la placa que aquel hombre sostenía ni el encabezado del artículo, puesto que se vio interrumpido abruptamente:

— ¡DRACO!— La feroz voz de su madre lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a soltar el periódico mientras él retrocedía levemente por la impresión. La respiración de su madre era agitada, tanto como Draco nunca había visto. Toda ella lucía agitada; como si no fuera la misma Narcissa Malfoy de siempre. Pese a eso -y pasado el sobresalto inicial-, el joven Malfoy solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua con molestia.

Podía discutir con su madre y, de esa forma, tal vez sonsacarle un poco de información, pero decidió que eso sería contraproducente; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no era propio faltarle el respeto a su madre. Con eso en mente, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a obedecer sin más, pero, inesperadamente, al pasar junto a su madre ésta lo detuvo, sujetándolo por los hombros, y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Narcissa estaba abrazándolo con fuerza, aforrándolo a su pecho como si temiera que alguien fuera a hacerle daño allí y en ese preciso momento. El chico solo abrió mucho los ojos, completamente anonadado, pues, desde su primer año en Hogwarts su madre no lo abrazaba de esa forma.

¡El ya casi tenía trece años, por Merlín!

—Eres lo más importante que tengo, hijo— sollozó su madre, apretándolo con más fuerza— Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño… Eres _MI _hijo; mi niño… y nada malo te pasará mientras yo esté aquí…

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué algo malo le pasaría a él?

No obstante, antes de que pudiera preguntar, sintió algo cálido cayendo sobre su mejilla. Su madre estaba llorando otra vez, y lo hacia mientras seguía abrazándolo de forma protectora.

Aquello ya había sobrepasado lo extraño en la escala de Draco Malfoy.

Entonces, completamente imposibilitado de moverse, volvió a enfocar la mirada en el periódico que había caído al suelo, leyendo, por primera vez, el encabezado que tanto parecía haber afectado a su madre:

_¡INCREÍBLE FUGA EN AZKABAN!_

_SIRIUS BLACK ESTÁ SUELTO_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo** **1, que tal?**

**Dependerá de los Reviews que obtenga el seguir publicando o no, ustedes deciden.**

**Nos leemos!**

**H.S**


End file.
